Spacegodzilla Raids Again
by godzilla898
Summary: After being vanquished, Spacegodzilla returns 16 years later, planning for revenge on the entire world. Rated T for kaiju violence and possible language.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Toho.

*claws way out of grave* Been a while, I KNOW.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

Toyko. A bustling city, full of many people, many sights, many things. Japan had been enjoying a period of prosperity, the occasional Godzilla attack slowly becoming less and less horrifying. Everyone moved away from the power plants, and Godzilla just waddled into down, ate, and left. The army didn't even bother launching an attack.

This strange equilibrium was about to be shattered.

A man was sitting at a bar late one night, drinking a beer and eating his sushi as other people talked and laughed around him. He had gray hair on his wrinkled face and was in a brown jacket. As he put his beer on the counter after taking a long swig, he glanced out the window, enjoying the sights of the magnificent city. He was about to go back to his sushi, when he noticed something odd.

A giant fireball streaked very low in the sky, barely flying over Tokyo. If one saw past the blaze of fire, they could see it was covered in an incredible amount of giant spikes, and it made a high screeching noise as it rushed past.

This startled the old man, who thought he had downed one too many beers and decided to go home.

* * *

The next day, citizens reported to the police that their electronics weren't working, and the police radios weren't working. Some had also said to have seen giant crystals only a few miles out of Tokyo. The Army decided to investigate the spikes and what was going on.

Tanks and jeeps rolled through the rural areas by Tokyo, climbing hills and over mountains. Before long they saw something very strange.

Massive spikes, taller than a house, were undulating in strange circles.

After staring at the mysterious crystals, some decided to turn around and report to headquarters what they saw. Just as they were rolling out, lightning shot out of the spikes and hit the jeeps and tanks, causing them to explode! Everyone panicked and started rolling away, but the lightning showed no mercy. Before long, almost none were left.

One young man in a jeep shot up a flare, but then he too was killed.

Back at Tokyo, Captain Sato saw the flare streak up, and then detonate in a fiery bang. He had seen the explosions and plumes of fire too. Sato was a very large man, but he had lots of muscle, and always grumpy. His face was always clean shaven, and his uniform was dotted with many medals. 2 soldiers stood behind him, ready to accept whatever strict order he might throw at them. Sato pondered for a minute, then barked at the men behind him, "Whatever's out there, it's not friendly, so send out a troop of helicopters to deal with it!"

The 2 men then hurried away, eager to leave his presence.

* * *

Within an hour, many helicopters were buzzing over to the spikes. They all carried many rockets and missiles with them, and were prepared to use them.

The spikes all slowly rose over the horizon, slowly rocking back and forth. One helicopter near the back fired a missile at a spike.

It streaked forward and slammed into the missile with a mighty fireball. When the smoke cleared, it was untouched. Suddenly, lightning streaked down from above them, and exploded a few helicopters. But where the lightning from the spikes was a pale blue, this was bright red. Everyone got nervous, but still flew on, firing more missiles at the spikes. More lightning, some from the spikes, arced towards the helicopters. A loud screeching sound came from nowhere, and a massive spike ball came rushing down from the sky, taking many helicopters with it. The lightning ceased, and very few helicopters were left. Many emptied their payloads at the spikes, infuriated at them. But like before, the missiles accomplished nothing.

And also like before, red lightning arced its way toward the helicopters.

Soon there was one left. It turned around and was flying at top speed for Tokyo, the ground a blur underneath. But suddenly they stopped, suspended in the air, rotors still furiously spinning. Everyone in the helicopter slowly looked behind them.

And what they saw terrified them.

It looked so much like Godzilla. The reptilian, scaly body. The long, powerful tail. The sleek head, with rows of sharp teeth. Even rows of spines running down its back.

But yet it was so different. Where Godzilla was grey, this beast was purple. A yellow horn sat on top of its head, and its mouth was framed by four short spikes. Its tail, even longer than Godzilla's, ended in a deadly bouquet of crystal spikes. The rows of spines down its back were really numerous crystals. Its chest was a bright pink, with its organs grotesquely imprinted in his skin. But the biggest difference was the most startling.

Out of his shoulders jutted 2 utterly gigantic crystals, each larger than his arm.

He screeched, and lightning from the spikes zapped his crystals, making them glow.

His mouth contorted into a wicked grin.

Red lightning snaked across the sky, before piercing the helicopter and causing it to explode.

As the flaming husk of the helicopter fell to the earth, he let out a mighty screech that froze Toyko.

Spacegodzilla was back.

And he promised death.

* * *

I know this doesn't make up for the 6 months of nothing. But it's something!

And this took me one evening to write. Please don't kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

At the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, a giant slept. Dust and seaweed entrapped the behemoth, as if to prevent his escape.

But when this thing woke up, nothing would be able to stop it.

The massive beast had slept here for 16 years regenerating and resting. After he destroyed the titanic tentacled monster known as Irys, the threat of the giant swarm of Hyper Gyaos still loomed. It had cost him his left hand, pools of blood and nearly his life, but he defeated the horrendous reptiles. Devoid of energy, he crashed into the ocean off of Japan and sank to the bottom, sleeping since then.

But now, a new evil had threatened the world. And it would be his duty to search it out and destroy it.

The trapped behemoth's eye opened, seeing only gloomy darkness all around. Opening his mouth framed by 2 tusks, he tugged his arms and snapped his bindings. Dust shifting off of his thick, arched back, he slowly stood up to his full height of 80 meters. Throwing his head back, the beast let out a mighty roar that came out as little more than bubbles. Wherever evil was, it would be him who neutralized it.

Because he was Gamera, Guardian of the Universe.

Gamera wasn't the only beast ready for a rampage. A ripple of water appeared off of the coast of Tokyo, swelling up as it grew closer to Tokyo Bay. Merely a few hundred meters from the abandoned docks, the well exploded in a massive eruption of water. What emerged from the turmoil was a reptilian behemoth. It gave a titanic roar, with jagged pink spines coming out of his back and mighty tail that slapped the water behind him.

Godzilla had arrived.

He waded through the bay, stomping his way onto solid ground. As he surveyed the city, something caught his eye. He grunted in surprise and stepped backward at seeing all the massive crystals. His surprise soon turned into rage.

Something had dared to challenge him for control of his territory!

Godzilla roared in defiance and anger, charging towards the nearest crystal as fast as his gigantic body allowed. Seconds before impact, a sudden bolt of red lightning flashed from the crystal and washed across Godzilla's face.

The beast roared at the sudden attack and backpedaled from the crystal. Godzilla paused for a few seconds, and then spun around quickly. His tail flew through the air an easily shattered the crystal into dust.

He grunted in surprise at how fragile these things were.

And to think they thought they could overcome Godzilla!

Lumbering towards the next nearest crystal, Godzilla clawed at it, and it too fell into dust. Many more soon fell as he slashed and slammed and pummeled his way through them.

But even when he had been rampaging for 40 minutes, hundreds of crystals still stood.

Infuriated, Godzilla bellowed out an ear shattering roar that shook the ground.

Jagged spines across his back slowly came to life with a low humming noise. Soon an energetic crackling filled the air, his spines glowing more intensely by the second. Godzilla stared at all the crystals, orange radioactive fog slowly seeping out of his slender mouth. When his spines glowed so intensely they rivaled the sun, Godzilla suddenly lunged forward and opened his mouth. Outward blasted a massive orange beam of radioactive fury! Godzilla slowly swept his mouth from left to right, the beam following suit. Any and all crystals in its destructive path were obliterated, as were any structures nearby. Godzilla slowly spun in a circle before the beam started too thin and eventually burned out. No crystals remained.

Godzilla shrieked an earth-quaking roar that shook the ground.

Godzilla began to slowly march forward to reach his well-deserved nuclear feast. As he approached the tall power plant, no screams or cries emerged from inside. Everybody had been evacuated hours earlier, as Godzilla's landing was well-anticipated by the government program 'Godzilla Prediction Network.' Godzilla tore open the building with rubble falling everywhere, and reached inside, feeling for the main nuclear reactors. Grasping a reactor firmly in his scaly hand, Godzilla ripped the structure out of the collapsed building, and tore a long gash in it. Pressing the metal structure close to him, Godzilla absorbed the intense radiation. Spines flickering from the radiation intake, Godzilla soon discarded the "eaten" reactor and tore a second one out of the mountain of stone. For over an hour Godzilla "ate" his only source of food, recharging his energy. Finally using up the plant's entire radiation, Godzilla began to head back into the ocean. His long tail swishing behind him, Godzilla splashed into the ocean and dove under the waves, disappearing from view.

What Godzilla didn't notice was that a tall tower had an equally tall tower melted into it, showing through at some parts. It wasn't just a crystal, but actually acted as a giant power transmitter for some massive tyrant. A huge shadow fell on the tower, and the tyrant descended, shrieking, from the sky…


End file.
